Gretzky
by musicnlyrics
Summary: A Bones Secret Santa: 2012 Edition entry. While shopping for a Christmas gift for Bones, Booth, Parker and Christine find the perfect gift in the most unexpected place. **Sequel now posted: Finley**


**Disclaimer: The author claims no ownership of any recognizable characters or places mentioned in this piece of literary artwork. No profit is garnered, and no plagiarism is intended.**

* * *

Booth knows that he has to make this Christmas special. He also knows that Bones, being Bones, doesn't particularly care about the religious aspect of the holidays, though she has come to recognize the significance of being surrounded by family, no matter what kind. Since Bones had that talk with Max about being alone for the holidays, Booth knows she thinks more and more carefully about whom she called 'family.'

Given that Bones has made her decision about staying in DC for Christmas (without contemplating going off on some foreign dig in some far-off country) Booth feels like he needs to make this Christmas, the first that he would spend with his _family,_ a raving success – one that everyone they cared for would be talking about for years.

With Booth's dogged determination to find Bones the perfect gift, Angela (the wonderful person that she is), swept Bones away for a day at the spa, seeing as their previous trip ended in Bones rushing out midway through. Angela knew that this would give Booth time to pack up the kids, head to the mall, and shop for the present under the tree that would just scream 'Bones.'

After parking, Booth gets out of the SUV, transfers Christine from her car seat to her stroller, and tells Parker, "Okay, Pal. While we're in here, you stay in front of me, got it?" After receiving a sound, 'Yes, Sir,' from his son, the Booth boys head into the mall, the youngest Booth happily basking in the sunbeams that the stroller's cover didn't quite manage to shade her from.

Several hours went by, and several other presents were bought for the various people they knew (a new light sabre for Sweets, a tool chest for Mr. Bray, and a new set of canvas for Angela). However, the one present they were searching for eluded them. Even Parker knew that sports memorabilia held no interest for the anthropologist, and there isn't exactly a 'Priceless Artifacts Unlimited' that they could simply walk into.

Despondent, Booth says to his son, "We'll just have to come back next weekend." Booth knows that Parker would be with him for the mentioned weekend, which included three days leading up to Christmas through two days after the New Year.

"Do you think Bones will be disappointed if her present isn't under the tree when all the rest are?" Parker asks, helping his Dad by taking some of the bags holding their purchases on their way out the door.

"I don't know, Pal, but we'll find out," Booth replies.

Once in the car, Booth starts to pull out of his parking space and into the flow of traffic. Just before driving onto the main road, Booth saw it: a truck with a box and several people milling around.

Parker notices the change in direction, which prompts him to look out the windshield towards where the car is heading. Seeing what his Dad did, Parker starts getting excited, jumping up and down in his seat slightly.

Seeing his son so excited just confirms for Booth that this is the perfect gift for Bones. He pulls the car next to the truck, shifts the gear into park, and again takes his kids out of the car.

Addressing the family surrounding the bed of the truck, Booth sets Christine down to sit next to the box. Upon looking inside, Booth knows his theory is confirmed. Four eyes peer back up at him, and he is bombarded by paws from the two puppies clamoring to be held first.

"What breed are these guys?" asked Parker, joining his Dad in the truck bed, making sure to keep Christine away from the edge.

Upon learning that the puppies were Great Danes, Booth asked, "Why are you selling Great Danes in a mall parking lot?" The family, a husband and wife by the name of Brighton, tell him that they had recently been given a pregnant Great Dane by a family friend, and had no way to adequately care for so many puppies. The family goes on to say that the rest of the litter have already been sold, and they are hoping to find homes for the remaining two puppies, possibly at a discounted price.

The information given only serves to reaffirm that _this _is what Booth wanted to get Bones for Christmas.

"Alright, Pal. Which do you think Bones would like best?" Booth asks Parker, reaching over to help Christine stand and look into the box. He knew that whichever puppy they picked would be loved, and he only wished he could bring both back home with him.

Parker takes his time thinking, and eventually decides that he should research the two dogs and see how, despite similarities in appearance, different the two are. Booth pulls out his smartphone to find out what differences the two puppies have.

Booth learns that the coat types are commonly called a 'Brindlequin' and an 'Onyx Brindle.' The Brindlequin coats have a white base coat with brindle colored patches and spots, in a harlequin pattern. The Onyx Brindle, which Booth learns is also called a Reverse Brindle, the normal dark brindle striping (somewhat like that of a tiger) is so thick that the dog appears to be black with fawn-colored striping. Booth finds out that the Onyx Brindle dogs are less desirable in show dogs, as they have a harder time completing their points.

Parker reads alongside his Dad, and chooses the Onyx, simply because he would be another misfit in their family. "Dad, I think I want that one," Parker says, pointing to the dog.

The Brighton's, upon seeing how responsible the two boys were being, quietly discuss giving both puppies away for the price of one. From the display of the family, both of Booth's attention to his son and his gentleness with his daughter, the Brighton's fully believe that the two puppies would be given a good home where they would be well cared for.

Booth approaches the married couple, all the while keeping his kids in sight, and asks how much they were asking for the Onyx. The Brighton's explain what they had discussed, and Booth was taken aback at the kindness the couple was showing. To hear that simple interaction with his children would lead to such kindness being shown to him and his family reminded him once more that there is good in the world, and not just the people that he deals with daily.

"Merry Christmas, sir, I hope you and your family have a wonderful day together," Mr. Brighton offers. Booth, still reeling at the goodness in these peoples' hearts, returned the sentiment, pays the pair, and goes to tell Parker the good news.

As Booth expects, Parker is also floored by the wonder that is people. He turns and walks to the man and woman, and just barely refrains from hugging the two until his arms go numb. Instead, he sincerely thanks the twosome, and turns back to his Dad, helping to bring the puppies into the SUV while his Dad straps in Christine once more.

_***Ten days later – Christmas Day***_

Booth goes into the garage, getting the one present he has been saving for last.

Earlier in the day, the Booth household had been witness to the most chaotic Christmas to date, barring the Christmas spend in the lab during the first year of Booth and Bones' partnership. The Hodgins family, Max, Cam and Michelle, Sweets Caroline, and all of the interns were present for brunch, which turned into a party.

Booth went to where the puppies were sleeping, snuggled into several blankets, and silently thanked Hodgins for convincing Angela to keep the dogs away from the house until Christmas day. Hodgins, upon discovering the dogs, turned into a five year old boy and practically begged his wife to let him care for them until Booth gave them to Brennan.

Booth stands silently for a minute, thinking back on the names he had given the dogs. True to form, Booth named the Onyx 'Gretzky,' but had slight trouble naming the Brindlequin, seeing as the dog was a girl. Finally, after much deliberation, the name 'Fleury' was bestowed upon the dog, making both Booth and Parker very excited.

Booth shakes his head, stoops, and picks up the box. He then carries it to the door that connects the garage to the laundry room, and places the wrapped lid on top of the puppies. He hasn't seen them wake up yet, but with the excitement of the day almost tangible in the air, he has no doubts that the two dogs will be balls of energy before the night is over.

Walking into the family room, he sees his son talking to Bones, who holds Christine in her lap, never giving either child more attention than the other at any given moment. Booth smiles at the picture created, and wishes his camera were available.

"Ta-da!" Booth says in a loud voice, placing the box at Bones' feet with a great dramatic flourish.

"Booth? I thought we had already exchanged all the gifts under the tree," Bones says, a confused expression making its way onto her face.

Booth smiles widely, giving her his best and most effective charm smile. "True, we've emptied the bottom of the tree. But…this present wasn't under the tree, now was it?" Booth teases, taking Christine from her arms. He notices that Parker has come to stand by him, and that the double charm smile has Bones melting like a Popsicle on the fourth of July.

Bones only smiles at the pair, and proceeds to lift the lid, and gasps in delight at seeing what's inside. As Booth had predicted, the two puppies, complete with bows around their necks (one white, one red), had woken up and were eager to get out of their box and explore their new surroundings.

Brennan picks up one of the dogs, and asks what their names were, laughing as she did so. The dog she picked up, Gretzky, was only adding to her amusement as he paws her, and tries to lick her face so no spot is left clean.

The two puppies quickly squirm their way into Bones' metaphoric heart, and Booth knows that this Christmas is the best of things yet to come. He knows that, in the future, he'll look back to better days, and will always count this day among them.

* * *

**A/N: This is my rendition of a Bones – Secret Santa: 2012 Edition piece. While I realize this is still October, I couldn't resist. I've been listening to Christmas music off and on for a few weeks, and I just got in the mood to write.**

**That being said, this piece (or at least the Bones of the piece (get it?)) was requested by **_**CrayonClown**_**. I hope this piece lives up to your expectations.**

**I do hope you'll take the time to leave a review. If you spent so much time reading it, surely a few more seconds to send even a smiley face wouldn't hurt, right?**

**Also: I got bonus points for naming the requested dog Gretzky…I'll give a story of the reviewer's choice (that's right: the reviewer calls the shots) for being the first to tell me where the puppies' names come from. **

**Again, though it's still October, I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, a wonderful New Year, and happy holidays.**


End file.
